Emergency call centers are currently implemented using Public Safety Answering Point (PSAP) call centers. The PSAP call centers are traditionally assigned to handle calls from specific geographically-defined areas. Incoming calls are automatically routed according to an association with the location of the calling telephone number via its registered telephone number. Specifically, the calls are routed to the appropriate PSAP for that address. The caller's address and information can then be provided to the PSAP operator automatically.
In a specific implementation, Automatic Number Identification (ANI) data is provided by the telephone company. This ANI data identifies the number of the calling party, such as used with caller-ID functionality. Using the ANI data, a physical location for the caller is determined by accessing a database having associations between telephone numbers and physical locations. The call is then routed to a specific PSAP for handling by an operator.
This model works relatively well for traditional land-line telephones because telephone numbers for traditional telephones are associated with a physical line that is controlled and defined by a telephone service provider. Thus, the associations between telephone numbers and the phone's physical location are relatively static and easy to maintain.
The traditional telephone lines are rapidly being supplemented and displaced by a variety of new technologies. Many of these technologies provide a caller with new mobility options not available with a traditional land-line telephone. Examples include cellular telephones and Internet-based communications devices. A variety of solutions have been proposed or attempted to account for new and emerging technologies. Overall, the results have been less than satisfactory, in part, due to a piecemeal solution and/or extensive changes to existing technology.